2012
2012 was the 15th anniversary of Hello! Project, the year in which Niigaki Risa graduated from Hello! Project and Oda Sakura joined Morning Musume. Members graduation]] introduction]] *January ??: **Hello Pro Egg becomes Hello Pro Kenshuusei **Kosuga Fuyuka and Uemura Akari join Hello Pro Kenshuusei *March 1: Murota Mizuki and Okamura Rise join Hello Pro Kenshuusei *March 27: Oha Girl Maple disbands *May 18: **Niigaki Risa graduates from Morning Musume and Hello! Project **Mitsui Aika graduates from Morning Musume **Michishige Sayumi becomes leader of Morning Musume and Hello! Project. *May: Dà Xiǎo Jiě leaves Hello! Project *June 17: Yamagishi Riko and Nomura Minami join Hello Pro Kenshuusei *July 20: DIY♡ and Peaberry are formed *July 25: Cat's Eye 7 is formed *August 26: Yamaga Kanae leaves Hello Pro Kenshuusei *September 14: Oda Sakura joins Morning Musume as the 11th Generation *October 10: GREEN FIELDS and Harvest are formed *November 14: Mogi Minami leaves Hello Pro Kenshuusei *November 20: Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, and Wada Sakurako join Hello Pro Kenshuusei Singles - Morning Musume]] - Hello Pro Kenshuusei]] - Mano Erina]] *January 18: Hatsukoi Cider / DEEP MIND - Buono! *January 25: Pyocopyoco Ultra - Morning Musume *February 1: Choto Mate Kudasai! - S/mileage *February 15: Shining Butterfly - Dream Morning Musume *February 22: Doki Doki Baby / Tasogare Kousaten - Mano Erina *March 21: Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) - Berryz Koubou *April 4: Yuke! Genki-kun - Hagiwara Mai (Single V) *April 11: Ren'ai Hunter - Morning Musume *April 18: Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku - ℃-ute *May 2: Dot Bikini - S/mileage *June 20: Chou HAPPY SONG - BeriKyuu *June 27: **Song for the DATE - Mano Erina **Barebare I LOVE YOU - Up Up Girls (Kari) *July 4: **One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show - Morning Musume **Usagi tocome (feat. Goro) - Kopink *July 25: cha cha SING - Berryz Koubou *August 22: Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. - S/mileage *August 29: Saikou Shikando - Kopink *September 5: Aitai Aitai Aitai na - ℃-ute *October 10: Wakuteka Take a chance - Morning Musume *October 27: Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *November 7: **Cabbage Hakusho / Forest Time - Peaberry / Harvest (indies debut) **Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ / Boys be ambitious! - DIY♡ / GREEN FIELDS (indies debut) **CAT'S♥EYE - Cat's♥Eye 7 *November 28: Samui ne. - S/mileage *December 5: Usagi tocome (feat. Kopink) - Kopink *December 12: NEXT MY SELF - Mano Erina (last) *December 19: WANT! - Berryz Koubou Albums - Morning Musume]] *February 8: Dai Nana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" - ℃-ute *February 12: Buono! Paris Collection - Buono! *February 22: Ai no Album ⑧ - Berryz Koubou *March 28: **More Friends Over - Mano Erina *May 30: S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ① - S/mileage *August 22: SHERBET - Buono! *September 5: Hello Cover - Niigaki Risa *September 12: 13 Colorful Character - Morning Musume *November 21: ② ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album - ℃-ute *December 5: Petit Best 13 - Hello! Project DVDs - Buono!]] ]] - Tokunaga Chinami]] - Morning Musume]] - Yajima Maimi]] ;January *January 18: S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ (Blu-ray) - S/mileage ;February *February 8: Gomennasai - Buono! *February 15: See You-karin ~Special Making Edition~ - Maeda Yuuka *February 18: **Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.41 **Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.42 *February 23: Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.7 *February 29: Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ (DVD + Blu-ray) - BeriKyuu ;March *March 7: **Hello Pro! TIME Vol.4 - Hello! Project **Aya - Wada Ayaka *March 9: RIHO - Sayashi Riho ;April *April 14: Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.43 *April 18: Lily - Kumai Yurina *April 19: Morning Musume Niigaki Risa Sotsugyou Memorial *April 25: Momochi Hatachi - Tsugunaga Momoko ;May *May 16: **S/mileage no Music V Collection ② (DVD) - S/mileage **as it is - Niigaki Risa *May 18: Morning Musume Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Memorial *May 23: Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” (DVD + Blu-ray) - Buono! ;June *June 6: UP TO DATE - Mano Erina *June 13: S/mileage no Music V Collection ② (Blu-ray) - S/mileage *June 27: Ikuta Erina ga 5 Gousha ni Niigaki Risa Fanclub Tour in Shizuoka - Ikuta Erina *June 29: **Greeting ~Kudo Haruka~ - Kudo Haruka **Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.8 *June 30: **Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku MUSIC VIDEO Extra Ver. Clips - ℃-ute **Kira★Kira Making DVD ~Special Version~ - Tanaka Reina ;July *July 4: **Buono! All Singles Music Video Blu-ray File2012 - Buono! **Black Angels 2 ~Kuroki Kakusei Hen~ - Yajima Maimi *July 11: **Alo-Hello! 2 ℃-ute DVD (DVD + Blu-ray) - ℃-ute **Mano Erina Single V Clips 2 (DVD) - Mano Erina **Greeting ~Sato Masaki~ - Sato Masaki *July 25: Koko ga Suki - Suzuki Airi *July 27: Morning Musume 9ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi! Kanpai wa, Shuwa Shuwa Pon! HyaaHo~i! ♪( ´θ｀)ノ~/Morning Musume 10ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi ＼(^O^)／ Konya no Shuyaku wa... Maa-chan!~ - Morning Musume (9th and 10th Generation) ;August *August 3: Black Angels 3 ~Kuroki Shitou Hen~ - Yajima Maimi *August 8: **Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ (DVD + Blu-ray) - Berryz Koubou **Mano Erina Single V Clips 2 (Blu-ray) - Mano Erina **Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live at Yokohama BLITZ - Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi *August 15: ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru Natsu 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ (DVD + Blu-ray) - ℃-ute *August 18: Greeting ~Ishida Ayumi~ - Ishida Ayumi *August 27: Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ - Morning Musume (9th and 10th Generation), S/mileage 92nd Generation) *August 29: **Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special - Morning Musume **CLIPS vol.2 - Buono! *August 30: Greeting ~Iikubo Haruna~ - Iikubo Haruna ;September *September 12: Stacy's - Morning Musume *September 15: **Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.44 **Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.45 **Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.46 *September 20: Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.9 *September 26: **Mano Erina Concert Tour 2012 ~DATE~ FINAL - Mano Erina **HyaaHo~i♪( ´θ｀)ノ - Sayashi Riho ;October *October 13: Orange - Tokunaga Chinami *October 28: Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.47 ;November *November 7: HARUKA - Kudo Haruka *November 14: Eizou The Morning Musume 7 ~Single M Clips~ (DVD) - Morning Musume ;December *December 5: **Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 - Berryz Koubou **Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou - S/mileage **"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ①" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert - S/mileage *December 12: **Eizou The Morning Musume 7 ~Single M Clips~ (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **PIZZA-LA Presents Buono! Delivery LIVE 2012 ~Ai wo Otodoke!~ (DVD + Blu-ray) - Buono! *December 19: **Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 12kai Kouen Cat's♥Eye A - Cat's♥Eye 7 (BeriKyuu) **Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 12kai Kouen Cat's♥Eye B - Cat's♥Eye 7 (BeriKyuu) **Chelsie - Yajima Maimi *December 25: Ikuta Erina no "Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai Dai Ikkai Kaigou ~Niigaki-san no Tanjoubi wo Katte ni Iwau Kai~" - Ikuta Erina *December 26: **Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD (DVD + Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ - ℃-ute *December 31: Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.10 Concerts ]] ]] *January 2 - January 22: Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *January 3 - January 22: Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *January 28 - February 18: Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” *February 18 - May 18: Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special *March 3: Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live at Yokohama BLITZ *March 3 - April 8: Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ *March 31: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *April 14 - June 30: ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru Natsu 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ *June 9 - June 23: Mano Erina Concert Tour 2012 ~DATE~ FINAL *June 17: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *July 7: Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *July 21 - August 19: Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *July 22 - August 19: Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *August 25 - September 2: PIZZA-LA Presents Buono! Delivery LIVE 2012 ~Ai wo Otodoke!~ *September 9: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *September 10: ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *September 15 - December 15: Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *September 23 - November 10: S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *November 24 - December 30: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *December 9: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ Publications - Tanaka Reina]] - Kudo Haruka]] *February 15: aya - Wada Ayaka *March 6: Hatachi Momochi - Tsugunaga Momoko *March 21: Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen Photo Book *March 28: Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! vol. 19 *March 30: Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshuu *April 25: Hello! Channel Vol.8 *April 27: ASCENSION - Niigaki Risa *May 9: Kira☆Kira - Tanaka Reina *May 23: MANO DATE - Mano Erina *May 25: Buono! in Paris "C'est bon!" *June 25: Kono Kaze ga Suki - Suzuki Airi *June 30: RIVAL ~12 Shoujo no 10nen Monogatari - Hello! Project Kids (BeriKyuu) *July 18: Hello! Channel Vol.9 *July 24: Alo-Hello! ℃-ute 2012 - ℃-ute *August 22: Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Live Shashinshuu - Morning Musume *August 27: Un Deux Trois - Sayashi Riho *September 10: Morning Musume 9・10ki 1st official Photo Book *October 12: metamorphose - Tokunaga Chinami *October 24: Hello! Channel Vol.10 ~Tabi wo Shichaimashita! Special~ *October 27: Do - Kudo Haruka *November 16: Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Photobook 2012 *November 21: Hello! Channel Best Selection *November 27: Hatachi - Yajima Maimi *December 15: Kanyon 17 - Fukuda Kanon *December 16: Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9ki Member Shashinshuu - Morning Musume Qki *December 18: **20sai 7gatsu 13nichi - Michishige Sayumi (eBook) **La - Michishige Sayumi (eBook) **Mano Erina - Mano Erina (eBook) **Mano Erina Select Edition - Mano Erina (eBook) **Sayashi Riho - Sayashi Riho (eBook) **Sayuminglandoll - Michishige Sayumi (eBook) **Tengoku no Door - Mano Erina (eBook) **Tengoku no Door Select Edition - Mano Erina (eBook) *December 26: Hello! Channel Vol.11 2013nen Shinshun Tokudaigou ~Mano Erina Sotsugyou Special!~ *December 27: Airi-aL - Suzuki Airi Other *January 14: Berryz Koubou's Formation 8th anniversary *January 28: Morning Musume's Major Debut 14th anniversary *February 21: ℃-ute's Major Debut 5th anniversary *March 3: Berryz Koubou's Major Debut 8th anniversary *April 4: S/mileage's Formation 3rd anniversary *May 26: S/mileage's Major Debut 2nd anniversary *June 11: ℃-ute's Formation 7th anniversary *September 10: ℃-ute Day (℃-ute no Hi) *September 14: Morning Musume's Formation 15th anniversary Category:2012